Scavengers of Countries
by ObsessiveShipperofShips
Summary: Amber had been visited by two peculiar fact,they just happened to be England and Italy; however, not only are these two countries stuck in a new dimension, but the rest of the countries are spread all over this world as well. Will they ever find a way to get back home? And how did they even get here in the first place?


**Chapter One. Frostbitten**

There was a strange knock on the door.

'That's weird,' I thought, 'Why would anyone knock on my door in this blizzard?' I opened the door to find two boys at my door. One of them had auburn colored hair with one curl sticking out from the side. His face was tinted a very slight color blue from the cold that only if you really paid attention to his face would you really notice it. The other had blond hair and thick eyebrows;however, he had bright pink cheeks and a pink noise from the cold unlike his friend.

"I hope we aren't intruding or anything but how far is the nearest town?My cohort and I are terribly lost and it would help greatly," He said in an English accent .

"Well if your asking where the nearest hotel is then it's three miles away, but if you're looking for town then you're right here in guess is the thickness of the blizzard hindered your vision so you couldn't see the other houses around you." I replied I was about to ask the Englishman man who he and his friend were and where they hailed from when the blue faced man beside him passed out on my was no time for questions,I had to help these people before the frost gets to them and kills them.

I started a fire in the fire place and let the Englishman sit down in front of the fire while I continued making the lunch I was preparing before he came.

"so,what's your name?" It was a moment's pause before he replied.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland"

"Oh that's nice,mine is Amber."

" Well nice to meet you Amber .I hope you don't mind me asking, but what you are cooking?"

"Oh, just some sandwiches. Why, did you want some?"

"No I'm fine, but thank you for the offer;although, do you know how to make scones and tea?"

"No,"I replied as I placed a sandwich down in front of gave me this look which told me that he still didn't want the sandwich, but I won in the long run and he sat there just nibbling at the that, the conversation ceased for a little bit. We just sat there by the fireplace listening to its crackle until 8 PM when finally, the auburn haired boy started to wake up.

"Mhm,doitsu?"He mumbled as he got up from the nearby couch, almost stumbling into the fireplace in the long and I helped the man up and before he started to just scream in slurred together words."

"AhhDoitsuhelpmeI'mstuckinsomeplaceallalonewithonlyEnglandhelpme!"

"Woah woah, Feliciano calm down."

"Okay wait, what the heck is going on?What exactly is he screaming Arthur because I can't understand a word he's saying."

"I just had a nightmare, that's don't have to worry about me Miss, I'm all right."

"Well okay then, just don't freak out anymore.I think you have both of us a great attack."Arthur replied to Feliciano.

"So, now that he's awake, can you guys tell me exactly how you got here without knowing exactly where you were? Also, why were you out in the cold like that in the first place?I don't entirely understand what's happening, who you exactly are, and how you ended up in the cold with what may be amnesia unless I'm completely wrong about that."I questioned.I didn't want to be rude or anything but I had to have the full story.

"Feliciano, would you mind helping me out here?"

"Ve-no I don't mind."

"good, would you turn the lights off please? Thanks, well okay Amber, it all started like this."

**And of course I would do something this to make you now have to wait until chapter two ticketing out which should be out sometime soon now that the writing assessments are over. I can worry less about everything and get more done, well...until March.I hope the dialog didn't get too confusing, but I hate putting down so and so said so and so asked all the chapter will also include the confusing dialog ,but you should be able to guess who's talking unless you live under a rock.I don't own hetalia and it's characters and all that disclaimer jazz. :D**


End file.
